gridironheightsbrfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flashy Rookie and the Forgotten Star
The Flashy Rookie and the Forgotten Star is the first episode of the first season of Gridiron Heights. The title references Dallas Cowboys rookie running back Ezekiel Elliott and New England Patriots quarterback Tom Brady respectively. Cast * Ezekiel Elliott (cameo) * Roger Goodell (debut) * Rob Gronkowski (debut) * Odell Beckham Jr (debut) * Tony Romo (debut) * Cam Newton (cameo) * Tom Brady (debut) * Le'Veon Bell (debut) * Vontaze Burfict (cameo) Synopsis NFL Commissioner Roger Goodell introduces rookie Ezekiel Elliott to some of the residents of Gridiron Heights, including Rob Gronkowski, Odell Beckham Jr, and Tony Romo. Meanwhile at Goodell's Dog House, Tom Brady spends his suspension time watching week 1 in the NFL. Transcript (The scene begins with a shot of some generic blue buses in front of Goodell's Dog House and Cam's Dance Studio. In the doorway of one stands Ezekiel Elliott, who enters and is greeted by Roger Goodell.) Roger Goodell: 'Ezekiel Elliott. Welcome to Gridiron Heights. God, I can't wait to suspend you.Elliott would be suspended just one year later for six games after a long legal battle against Goodell and the NFL. Let me introduce you to some of your neighbors. Hey Gronkowski! ''(The camera cuts to Rob Gronkowski, who is seated in the bus with a keg of beer in his arms.) '''Roger Goodell: Stop eating that keg of beer you animal! (Gronkowski bites through the keg, and beer shoots out of it.) Rob Gronkowski: THIS HOW GRONK WASH BODY!!! (The camera cuts back to Goodell.) Roger Goodell: This is Odell Beckham. (The camera cuts to Odell Beckham Jr, who is seated with a tablet in his hands.) Odell Beckham Jr: Let me get your password for HBO Go, man. I'm trying to catch up on Girls. (The camera cuts back to Goodell.) Roger Goodell: And you know Tony Romo. (The camera cuts to Tony Romo in a full body cast.)''In this shot, Cam Newton can be seen in the background flossing. '''Tony Romo:' I hate my bones. (The camera cuts back to Goodell.) Roger Goodell: Let's go to the games. Tom Brady (offscreen): Hold up! (The camera cuts to the doorway to reveal Tom Brady and Le'Veon Bell standing outside the bus.) Tom Brady: We're coming too! (The camera cuts back to Goodell.) Roger Goodell: Not today fellas. (The bus door closes and the bus drives off, leaving Brady and Bell in its dust.) Tom Brady: Son of a- (Intro) (An exterior shot sets the scene at Goodell's Dog House. Inside, the national anthem plays on a television being watched by Brady.)''In this shot, Vontaze Burfict can be seen sitting at a table across from Le'Veon Bell. '''Male announcer (on TV):' Welcome to week 1 in the NFL, and with the whole nation watching, Colin Kaepernick continues to sit in protest.This is a reference to Colin Kaepernick's national anthem protests that took place in 2016. Tom Brady: Come on! Nobody sits better than me. (Brady slams his glass down on the bar counter. His chair creaks and collapses, with Brady falling with it.) Le'Veon Bell: Garoppolo wouldn't fall.Jimmy Garoppolo was Tom Brady's backup in 2016, and replaced him while he was suspended for 4 games following the Deflategate scandal. Tom Brady: Son of a- (Outro) Trivia